


Love isn't easy to understand

by Shiruke_Lightheart



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiruke_Lightheart/pseuds/Shiruke_Lightheart
Summary: Faba and y/n have been in a friends with benefits relation for a while now; but everything changes when Faba develops feelings for her...





	Love isn't easy to understand

Faba had never thought as himself to be the type of man to get involved in hook-ups and one night stands. He thought of himself as a man of standard; and a man of standard, especially someone in a high position at easily one of the most influential companies of the Alola region, shouldn’t get involved in things like that for they could cost him his job if word got out and lies and rumours were spread.

But when his new assistant had somehow managed to get him to the point of getting into bed with her, no feelings involved, he knew he had fucked up. He knew he had to call this off as soon as possible, but even though he knew how wrong what he was doing was, meeting up with this girl just to enjoy themselves for a little while and then parting ways again only to act like nothing was going on between the two of them the next day at work, he couldn’t help but enjoy it. He hadn’t exactly had a lot of ‘bedpartners’ in his life and he definitely enjoyed himself when they got together; but was all that really worth risking his title he had worked so hard for. What if the two of them got into a fight for whatever possible reason and she would start spreading bad rumours about him? His life would be over.

But after everything that had been happening, getting in a fight with this girl definitely wasn’t what he should be worrying about the most anymore; it was the fact that against all odds, he had somehow ended up catching feelings for her. They didn’t really do much together other than the occasional hook-ups they had; they talked at work and sometimes went out to grab a quick bite before getting in bed together; but somehow she had managed to fully charm the branch chief and he couldn’t get her out of his head anymore.

So naturally, the next time they were working in the office together while Wicke was out copying some documents, Faba went over to her workspace where she was writing down a report and leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear and asked “Would you perhaps like to come over tonight?”

She looked a little surprised at Faba asking her so blatantly out here where they were working when he would normally, if he would even be the person asking it, do it over the phone through a call or text message. Nonetheless she answered, without looking up from her work, “Sure, same time as always?”  
Faba nodded as  he took a step back and then turned around to go back to his own desk.

 

That night, she discreetly made her way through the halls of Aether paradise towards the room Faba resided in and lightly knocked on the door. She could hear the music being turned down to a lower volume and Faba’s shoes clicking on the floorboards as he made his way towards the door to open it up for her to enter.

When she entered, she immediately noticed the food on the table and looked at Faba “Did you make all this? You shouldn’t ha-“  
“Oh, don’t bother,” he cut her off “It was nothing at all. I just thought I’d do a little extra this time that’s all.”

He walked up to the table and pulled a chair back so she could sit down on it. Her feet hesitantly started moving across the floor towards the table which had some of the most delicious food she had ever seen on top of it. She sat down on the chair Faba had pulled back for her as her mouth had unconsciously started watering rom the great aromas coming from the table. Faba poured some wine in both of their glasses and then sat down on the opposite side of the table.

They both started eating and soon she was so lost in how amazing all of the food tasted that she didn’t notice the man in front of her nervously staring at her from over the dinner table, not getting much food down his throat from his nervousness.

As Faba spoke up again, she was popped out her thoughts about the delicious food and  her attention was immediately directed towards him. Having her sparkling eyes on him made his stomach flip and made him only more nervous.   
“So umm, there’s something I wanted to ask you,” he told her as he popped a potato in his mouth. He chewed on it, looking as if he was still thinking of the right words to say next before swallowing the food in his mouth and continuing “This whole thing we have; don’t get me wrong, I like it, it’s really good even. But I was thinking that maybe we could just like, get together maybe? Like a real couple; not just two people who meet up occasionally to share a bed. I’ve really ended up liking you more than as just a hook-up and I thought that it’d be nice to just do some things together sometimes and get in to bed after a long day not for sex, but just for sleeping together with each other.”

“I’m sorry this probably all sounds really stupid, but that’s how I really feel about you, so I was hoping that maybe I could get some positive results by telling you how I really feel…” Faba confessed to her; the shock in her eyes becoming more and more clear with every passing second as she didn’t immediately respond. Her mouth had opened as if she wanted to give him an answer, but it closed again soon after; this process repeating itself a few times before she eventually shook her head lightly and softly said “No…”

Faba hadn’t quite heard what she said with the blood rushing in his ears from, so he asked her “I’m sorry, what was that?” only for her to repeat it louder “No. Faba I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Now it was Faba’s mouth that went open in shock upon hearing her blatant rejection “I’m really just only in this for the sex Faba. I’m not the type of person to settle down with someone. I’m really sorry, I’m just really not…”

She could see the heartbreak on his face, a single tear sliding down his cheek as he took off his glasses to wipe it away and shook his head “Don’t worry, I understand.” More tears rolled down his face as he was overtaken by emotions. “But I hope you do understand that what we had before this will have to come to an end as well, seeing it would be quite awkward to keep meeting up just to have sex after all this,” he told her to which she nodded in understanding and responded “Yes, I understand. So, we’re done?”

“We’re done…”

“I’ll just see myself out then. Thank you for the food and the fun times Branch Chief Faba. It was a pleasure getting to meet a more personal side of you. But I’ll stick to the title again now, don’t worry,” she told him as she got up and started walking towards the door. She gave him one more kind of sad looking, compassionate look before getting out of the door and out of his life…

 

When they saw each other at work the next day again, nothing was said and both of them acted like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. Although Faba’s feelings for her had been real and he had definitely been heartbroken when she told him she didn’t want to be in a relationship with him, he had been able to get himself over the initial heartbreak quite easily because he felt like he had to for his job. It wasn’t good if someone in an important position like him was distracted by something stupid like a heartbreak during work hours.

And so Faba quickly put himself over it and everything went back to normal as if nothing had ever been going on.

Wicke however, being great friends with both of them had definitely noticed something had been going on between the two of them over the course of the last few months and even more so that something had happened a few days ago. So, knowing that she wouldn’t get any information out of Faba since he never talked about what was going on in his private life except if it was about his Pokémon, she went to her fellow assistant and they started talking. They ended up agreeing to meet up to get some malasadas after work, the perfect opportunity for Wicke to get some information out of her!

They ended up meeting in the Malasada shop in Hau’Oli city and started talking over their Malasadas. They talked about various things, having nothing to do with Faba in the least, until Wicke suddenly started “You’re quite a few years younger than Faba and I are, aren’t you y/n? Do you have any particular plans for the future? I’ve always wanted to become a mother when I was older, but I guess I’ll be running out of time for that soon enough… It’s not that I really mind, you know? I just haven’t found the right person I’d like to settle down with yet and Lillie and Gladion kind of feel like my own anyway…”

“I haven’t really given my future a lot of thought to be honest,” y/n responded as she looked down at her malasadas “I’m pretty content to be working at Aether like I am now, but I’d love to be able to come home and have someone to spend my evenings with someday. I’d love to just wake up next to him everyday and go to sleep together after a long day of work. And I’d love to be able to taste Faba’s cooking more if we live together…”

“Faba’s cooking?” Wicke mentioned as she heard the girl in front of her mention the Aether Branch chief.  
y/n’s eyes widened ever so slightly when she realised she had indeed been thinking of and described a life with Faba. “Oh no, I love Faba…” she said to herself.  
Wicke gave her a ‘duh’ look and told her “Did you really think that wasn’t obvious? I can see the way the two of you have been looking at each other.”

“Yeah, but…” she stopped to sigh “A couple of days ago, Faba invited me over to his place and he confessed his feelings for me, asking me out in the progress. I immediately turned him down pretty harshly cause I didn’t think I’d catch feelings for him. I can’t run back to him now…”

“Oh don’t be so ridiculous y/n. Faba’s been heartbroken ever since you turned him down. He’ll be happy enough to have you come run back to him.”

“I don’t know Wicke…” she told the older woman “We both made it pretty clear that we were absolutely done when I rejected him. I don’t think he’ll be able to forgive me now…”

“Just go for it already. If you don’t do it now, you’ll miss your chance forever and both you and Faba will be left with regrets for the remainder of your lives. So for once, just put your pride aside and go tell Mr. branch chief how you really feel!” Wicke pumped her up, which seemed to be working cause when she was done with her speech, y/n got up and said “You’re absolutely right Miss Wicke!” after which she sprinted out of the malasa shop.

 

When Faba heard a knock on his door, he was surprised. He had gotten home from work not so long ago and was now reading a book on his couch, not expecting anyone to bother him anymore. As he put his book down and his other  hand stopped petting the hypno sprawled out on the couch next to him, the Pokémon looked up and directed a dissatisfied cry at the man. “I’ll be back in just a minute, don’t be like that now,” Faba told his Pokémon as he walked to the door.

Upon seeing y/n’s face when he opened the door, he almost wanted to just close the door again to not face her, but he decided that would be too rude “I certainly didn’t expect you to show up here. Is there something you need?” he asked her coldly.

Y/n looked down, maybe this hadn’t been a good plan after all, Faba was definitely still hurt from what she had done to him just a few days ago…  
“I was wrong Faba. I shouldn’t have discarded your feelings like that before…”

Faba looked confused at what she was saying “It’s not your fault for not developing feelings for me. I understand, really…”

“No you don’t… You don’t know how I feel…”

“It’s fine y/n, honestly you-“ Faba cut off by y/n grabbing the collar of his coat and pulling him down, their lips smashing together and both of them immediately melting in the kiss.  
y/n’s hands went around Faba’s neck to pull him closer to her and Faba willingly obeyed, leaning into the kiss more.

When they broke up the kiss, Faba was left stunned. “Why?” he asked her. He had so many questions; why did she come back to him like this after breaking his heart only a few days ago?

“I was stupid when I rejected your feelings for me. I thought I could never bind myself to one person since I’ve never been able to feel something like love for someone before. All I’ve ever known is quick hook-ups and friends with benefits. But today I realised that I want more than that with you… I would also like to get in bed together after a long day of work not to have sex, but to cuddle and sleep with you… I understand if it’s too late now to come running back though; so if  you don’t want this anymore I fully understand your decision…”

“I… I’m shocked honestly. I never expected this to happen…” Faba told her. y/n looked down , fearing that she had indeed been too late and missed her chance for a future with Faba. “But, even though you broke my heart a few days ago, my feelings for you are still the same and I’d still like to be something more with you than just friends with benefits…”

She looked up with a smile on her face upon hearing that Faba still wanted to be with her and embraced him in a hug “I’m happy you feel the same way, Faba!”


End file.
